


Who would have thought?

by Jess_eklom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_eklom/pseuds/Jess_eklom
Summary: This is for the YoI 25+ Discord group fic exchange... I hope Hashire likes this... >.>Prompt:jjbek - the jock with no friends and the not-so-good student in the 'in crowd.'





	Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hashire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/gifts).



He was always smiling and joking and had about a dozen people following him around: Jean-Jacques Leroy. 

 

The guy seemed to have everything. He had charm and charisma and had guys and girls panting after him in a way that should be illegal. He was good looking and when you talked to him, he actually seemed to be paying attention, no matter how many people were clamoring for him. 

 

Otabek couldn’t blame half the student body for falling head over heels for the guy. 

 

In fact, Otabek was secretly one of those people. As a star athlete, one would assume that Otabek would have dozens of admiring fans trailing behind him, but nothing could be further from the truth. He was a bit of a recluse. He only spoke when necessary to convey a thought or to disseminate information, but he didn’t waste his breath for the sake of listening to himself talk. Truth be told, he was rather the opposite of Jean-Jacques; JJ for short. Otabek was studious, stoic, and ultra focused. He had stellar grades and strong work ethic, but his social graces were lacking. 

 

People always assumed he was in a bad mood, and while that was rarely the case, he did appreciate being left to his own devices most of the time. He liked doing his own thing and usually, idle chatter and small talk grated on his nerves. 

 

So why was he fascinated with JJ?

 

Otabek had been trying to puzzle that out for ages and had come up with very little. Sure, he was handsome. And he had a great smile. He had a charming way about him when he wasn’t being obnoxious, and he had the most heart-stopping blue eyes Otabek had seen. Then again, he was also cocky, brash, loud, and unfailingly popular. The guy wasn’t even on the football team and he had a hoard of fangirls that followed him just about everywhere. It was sickening. 

 

And yet… Otabek couldn’t stop himself from admiring him from afar. 

 

He didn’t even know for for a fact that JJ even knew his name, so it was a huge surprise when a red Jeep slowed down to a crawl one day as he was walking home and JJ’s voice called out to him. 

 

“Yo, Otabek! Need a ride?” 

 

Otabek stopped, hands in his black and grey letterman jacket with the knight chess piece on the back. He turned to the idling vehicle, trying to determine what had made JJ stop, and took a few steps toward it, leaning into the window. “Why?” was all he said. He inwardly winced at how callous that sounded, even to him. 

 

“What? I can’t offer a buddy a ride?” JJ grinned. 

 

“Since when are we buddies?” Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you even remember my name.” It really was the last thing he wanted to say, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“Aww, come on, don’t be like that. Of course I know your name. We’ve had like three classes together every year for the last three years! I’m not  _ that  _ much of an airhead,” he smirked. “Get in. I’ll give you a ride home!”

 

Truth be told, Otabek didn’t really feel like walking, not when he had the option to ride with JJ, and for once, he didn’t have half the student body crowding him. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” he asked, climbing into the passenger seat. 

 

JJ looked very pleased at having a passenger and took off down the road once Otabek was safely buckled in, his backpack nestled between his feet.    
  


“So what do you think of my new Jeep?” JJ asked as he drove them both down the road. “Hey! You wanna grab something to eat?” 

 

Well  _ that _ was certainly odd. But he  _ was  _ hungry. Football practice always made him hungry. “Yeah sure,” he responded, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. “And I like the Jeep. Did you just get it?”    
  
“YEP!” JJ crowed proudly, “I’ve been saving up for ages to get it. Isn’t it perfect? You’re my first passenger. How cool is that?”    
  
Otabek blushed a little, but hoped it wasn’t too obvious. Why would JJ go out of his way just to give him a ride? He must have been eager to show off his new toy and Otabek was the first person he came across. Surely, that was the case. 

 

JJ chattered on about the Jeep, how much he’s always wanted one, what things he was planning to do to it, and Otabek just sat back and listened. Well, not really listened to what he was saying, but he listened to his voice. He rather loved JJ’s voice. And then a song came on the radio that made JJ stop yammering and gasp, “I LOVE THIS SONG!” 

 

Cranking up the volume, he started singing along, and Otabek had to admit, the guy had a really nice singing voice too. 

 

Otabek spent the rest of the ride in silence, wondering where JJ would take them… and he was only a bit surprised to see that JJ had taken them to a hip burger joint. He had fully expected JJ to take them to a fast food place and while Mo’s wasn’t exactly fine dining, it was at least a proper sit-down place. 

 

“You need to call your parents and let them know you’re going to be late?” JJ asked as he locked the Jeep behind them and led the way into the restaurant. 

 

Otabek shook his head, “No, they’re fine. They probably won’t be home for hours yet. Mom had a business conference thing to go to and Dad’s got the night shift at the hospital this week. They won’t notice.”    
  
“Oh. Well, that sucks,” JJ said, finding them a place to sit down. “My parents are always home. They’re both teachers, so even in the summer - especially in the summer - they’re always around. I can’t imagine what it’s like to be hanging out on my own. I have way too many siblings for that to be a thing.” 

 

Otabek didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t say anything at all. He opened up his menu, found something he liked, and ordered when the waitress came by their table. He noticed, with a frown, that JJ only ordered a small side of fries. Easily one of the most inexpensive things on the menu.    
  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” Otabek asked. It had been JJ, after all, that had suggested this. 

 

JJ flushed and toyed with the wrapper of his straw. “Nah… I’m fine…” he said, and Otabek instantly knew he was lying. 

 

“Come on, don’t make me eat alone. My treat.” 

 

Those seemed to be the magic words because JJ looked up at him with a wide eyes and mouth agape. “But I asked  _ you _ here. I’m buying,” he said, looking very flushed.    
  
So that was the problem. Otabek had just finished ordering a $15 gourmet burger and if JJ was planning on buying, that must have been out of his price range. 

 

Otabek looked at the server and told her to go ahead and get them a second burger like his own, making JJ pale. Once she was gone, Otabek took a sip of his water and gave JJ a stern look. Something was up and he was determined to find out what it was. 

 

“What is all this, Jean-Jacques?” Otabek asked in a flat tone. Curiously, JJ squirmed in his seat. 

 

“What’s what?” he asked, looking  _ much _ too red in the face. 

 

“You offer me a ride, you invite me to join you for a bite, and then you wanted to pay for my meal? You’ve barely spoken two words to me this school year, but now we’re buddies? Give me a little credit. I’m not dumb.”

 

“No, no!” JJ said in alarm, holding his hands out, “It’s not - I know you’re not dumb. You’re one of the smartest guys I know! You’re brilliant!” 

 

That made Otabek suspicious. “Is this your way of asking me for help with your homework or something?” he asked. The waitress came back and dropped off their burgers. Otabek chewed on a fry while he waited for JJ’s response. 

 

“What? No! I’m not trying to get tutoring or anything! I just…” 

 

“Just what?” Otabek asked. “If you were trying to bribe me with a burger to help you with something, you should just come out and say it.” 

 

“It’s nothing,” JJ sighed, looking downcast. “Just… forget it. This is all wrong.” 

 

“Jean, just come out and say it. Don’t be a wuss.” 

 

“I just… wanted to take you out, okay?” JJ admitted, poking a fry in the little tub of aioli that came with the burger. He looked embarrassed and Otabek  _ knew _ he wasn’t imagining the blush. 

 

Wait… blush?

 

“Jean… was this supposed to be a date?” Otabek asked, suddenly piecing it together. But… that couldn’t be right, could it?

 

Turns out, it was. JJ wanted a date. He was nodding miserably on his side of the table and Otabek couldn’t believe that this was happening. JJ - Homecoming KING JJ - had wanted to ask him, Otabek Altin, on a date. And this is what he had come up with. He suddenly felt like an ass for ordering an expensive meal and then bullying JJ into letting him buy dinner. 

 

It took Otabek a moment to process that and he elected to take a bite of his burger to buy himself some time. He chewed and swallowed, meanwhile, JJ was sitting there looking crestfallen. 

 

“Well… who said it can’t still be a date? I’m buying you dinner…” he reminded him. He even threw in the barest hint of a smile, which is more than most people ever got to see from him. 

 

JJ’s head snapped up, a smile blossoming on his face. “Y-yeah? You mean that?” he asked, the light flooding back into those gorgeous eyes. “We’re cool? You’re not like… mad or anything?”

 

Mad? How could he possibly be mad?

 

“I’ll be mad if you don’t eat,” Otabek said, “And I’ll be mad if this is some sort of prank.” 

 

“It’s no prank! I swear!” JJ chirped, looking very happy, much like an eager puppy. “You’re a hard guy to impress, that’s all!” 

 

“What do you mean?” Otabek asked taking another bite of his burger. Mo’s did have the best in town. 

 

JJ made a frustrated sound, “Come on! Really? I’ve only been trying to get your attention for like, EVER. I wanted you to think I was cool and shit, but you never give me the time of day so when I finally got my car, I thought, ‘HEY! Maybe Beka’ll be impressed! I could even give him a ride!’ and then there you were, walking home. I  _ had _ to stop.” 

 

Otabek stared at JJ for what seemed like ages. “Come again?” was all that came to mind. “Did you … did you just admit to having a crush? On  _ me? _ ” Surely someone was playing a prank. Homecoming kings didn’t just hit on football players. That’s not how things worked. 

 

JJ had the decency to laugh a little and look embarrassed. “Pathetic, right? But hey! You haven’t threatened bodily harm, so I’m calling this a win.” 

 

“I don’t think it’s pathetic,” Otabek responded, chewing on another fry before continuing. “Believe it or not… I’ve been  _ impressed _ for a long time. I just didn’t think you’d ever look my way when you had a hoard of JJ girls and boys dogging your every step.”

 

JJ looked both surprised and pleased and his smile grew even larger. “Beka… you have a thing for me?” he teased. 

 

“Who said you could call me that?” Otabek asked instead, trying very hard not to blush.    
  
“OH! Sorry. I just… It’s something I’ve been calling you in my head. I didn’t mean t-”

 

“It’s fine,” Otabek said, cutting him off. “Only my family calls me that, that’s all. I wondered where you’d heard it.” 

 

“So… I can keep calling you ‘Beka’ then?” JJ said hopefully. 

 

How could Otabek ever deny that handsome boy when he looked at him like that? And to think - he’d had no idea that JJ was even remotely interested. This had certainly been a more interesting day than he’d anticipated.    
  
“Sure. You can call me that. On one condition.”

 

“What? Name it!” JJ was practically bouncing in his seat. “We need to go out again. And… maybe you’ll come hang out at my house after this for a while.”    
  
JJ couldn’t look happier if he tried. They both finished their meals and JJ took Otabek home. As he’d said earlier, his parents were nowhere to be found and they had the place to themselves. They didn’t /do/ anything, but when JJ left, he quickly pecked Otabek on the cheek before darting off, as if afraid of having misstepped and waved as he drove away. 

 

Otabek spent a lot of time that evening sitting on his bed, fingers tracing the spot on his cheek with a goofy smile on his face. Who would have thought that Jean-Jacques Leroy, most popular guy in school and king of the campus, would have a thing for Otabek Altin, the studious star athlete? Certainly not him, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

 

Instead, Otabek went to bed that night thinking of a way to invite JJ back to his place, just so he could kiss that silly man properly. 

  
  



End file.
